Summer in the Tower
by massie
Summary: Summer is a stuck up rich girl who's been kidnapped. She has been taken out of her mansion and thrust into a tower. She only knows the man by him and doesn't know why shes there. Will she be able to change her ways to survive in this dangerous game?


**Hey guys its me Massie and this is my latest story Summer in the tower. Its not my usual but it's a really good kidnapping story. Hope you like it and please read and review. Feel free to give me ways to improve or comments. **

I banged my fists against the door until they were red and sore. Tears struck my eyes even as I told myself not to let him win by crying. Turning around on my Prada heels I took in the room around me. It was a round tower room with peeling paint. The walls a dirty white and the old dresser and the twin bed were layered with dust. The floor had no carpet just a faded brown wood that creaked with age. All around the room smelt musty as if it had just been unlocked now after a hundred years. Moving over to the mirror on the wall I looked at my reflection through the cracked glass. People usually told me I was model beautiful but it wasn't how I felt or looked now. My normally hazel eyes were now red from crying and my dark hair was askew. My designer outfit looked wrinkly and dirty. I was wearing my favorite Ralph Lauren mini dress with my Prada heels. I continued my search around "there wasn't much to see" I thought to myself as I opened the door across the room from the bed.

Inside was a small bathroom that looked unsanitary with its putrid colors and dirty stains. Quickly I closed the door and walked back to the door they had brought me through. I put my ear to the splintery wooden door in hope of hearing something, anything. I didn't know his name but he knew mine. I had been sitting in my bedroom listening to my iPod when they had come for me. He had come with his two friends who could have been guards. He told me to pack some clothes and some other things that I needed. Sure sounds like a kidnapping right? Well that's what I thought to, until they walked me out my mansions front door. I thought they would have at least gone through the back door. My parent's weren't there they had gone to the Westers party and I had been left at home as usual. Don't get me wrong I loved my mother and father. They bought me whatever I wanted and made sure I lived in wealth but they were usually clueless. So back to the kidnapping I put up a fight but there's not much I could do in a mini and heels. Now here I am stuck in this disgusting room with outdated furniture and no windows. Thinking this I finally felt the warm tears flow down my cheeks; all my frustration came out as I began to scream. It had finally sunk in I was here under my own will and I wasn't with people I knew they could be dangerous. The door flew open and I was knocked to the floor my mouth covered. I began to cry harder now fighting to breath. He taped my mouth and held my nose.

"Be Quiet!" he said viciously. I swallowed and did my best to stop making noise.

I was shaking uncontrollably now but all I could think about was how gross my dress must look now covered with dust.

"You're a spoiled rich brat, Summer" he said as he tied my wrists with tight rope. It was like he read my mind I thought.

"Your going to stay like this until you show me I can trust you"

With that he shoved me back and left the room the door clicking behind him. That night I laid on the dusty bed with my wrists bound behind me wishing I was anywhere but here. I assumed it was day when he came back again but how could I know? I sat up knowing my clothes were rumpled and bed slept.

"You look tired how was your night in this grand room" he said smiling

"Oh yeah that's right you can't talk" now he was laughing

I sat watching him with fear in my eyes.

"I think I will give you today to prove yourself." He walked over and ripped the duct tape off then began working the ropes.

I sat there silently not even making a noise about the stinging around my mouth and my raw wrists. The door swung open and in walked his friend carrying my set of Gucci suitcases.

"My stuff" I whispered and got up to go for them

"Stop!" he said coldly

I stopped afraid of what he might do to me if I didn't. He then motioned for his friend to come closer. The man did; leaving my suitcases by the bed then he left the room.

"I will be back in ten minutes with food; make sure you have unpacked by then."

I didn't want to unpack. I didn't want to think that I might have to stay here for a while. Knowing I had no choice I walked over to the suitcases and opened them all. One was filled with all my familiar clothes. Stuff like Prada, Coach, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, and a bunch more of my faves. I took each piece of clothing out carefully smelling the fresh scent in this stuffy room. Before I could put them away I had to dust the dresser. I took the old bed sheets rinsing them with cold water and began to clean both the dresser and bed. I put my clothes away and moved on to the second suitcase. I took my lime green bed sheets and made the bed. I also put my fluffy pillows and stuffed panda rainbow on the bed. I took my shoes and extra stuff out of the third and put them where they should go. Then I sat and waited. He came in with a tray with one bowl and a spoon. He sat it down on the floor and said

"You've unpacked. Good"

"Yes I have." I replied gazing over to the tray; I was starving.

"After you eat you can shower and freshen up"

I shivered at the thought of the dirty bathroom, but I said thank you anyway. I waited till he left before I started over to the bowl. Looking at what I had to eat I felt even more hungry. It looked like it was supposed to be soup but it was cold and the broth was more water with some noodles and a piece of carrot. I hadn't eaten for what seemed a day now so I ate it hungrily. After I finished I was still starving but I took a fresh outfit and went to the bathroom. I showered in the rusting tub washing my troubles away for the moment along with the grime and dirt. When I was done I wrapped the old towel around me and began brushing my tangled hair. I slipped out of the small closet like bathroom freshly dressed. Now as I looked at myself in the mirror I looked a little more like me. I was dressed in pastries sweats with a matching sweater and sneakers. My DKNY baby- tee matched my headband that I had put in my hair which was toweled dried and down. My hazel eyes still looked tired but I was sure they would be like that for a while. I went and sat on the bed wishing I had something better to do. I missed my friends and family I wondered who they had hired to find me. I felt like crying again but I sucked it up. I closed my eyes knowing I would have to find a way to escape. After a good few moments of thinking I had a plan. I stood up careful not to make more noise then I had to. I quietly went into the bathroom turning on the shower. Then I hid behind the door or more like where the door would be when he opened it. I heard his heavy footsteps on the old stairs that groaned under his weight as he trudged up to the tower room. When he stepped in I didn't breathe I just stood quietly

"She must still be in the shower" he said going over to expect my shoes.

Seeing my chance I darted out the door shutting it behind me. I laughed silently to myself knowing it locked when shut. I creeped down the stairs not wanting to have his friends hear me. I stopped to listen to there conversation when I tripped down the stairs. I began to descend down the rest of the stairs tumbling head first. The shocked gasps of his friends. Colors swirling around me. As I floated into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**So what will happen to poor Summer? Will she become less snobby and figure out a way to escape? Will she die from that terrible fall? Or will she be punished for trying to escape? Guess you will just have to keep reading. ******

**Love, Peace, and Happiness **

**Heart Massie**


End file.
